


pack mentality

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen stifled a groan as his back collided with the gym lockers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pack mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "high school AU, pretty male cheerleader Jensen gets bullied by jocks with Jared involved as rescuer."

Jensen stifled a groan of pain as his back collided with the gym lockers.

Trying not to let the fear show in his eyes, he looked up at the boy whose hands were currently fisted in his shirt and said with as much courage as he could muster, "Let go of me, Todd."

Todd just laughed, his smirk mirrored on the faces of the two other football players at his sides, crowding Jensen and holding him in place in the empty locker room. Panic rising, Jensen tried to pull away from Todd's grip, hands closing around his wrists and tugging weakly. "Let go."

His resistance was met up a punch to the gut from one of the others and Jensen choked, trying to double up but slammed back again by Todd's fists. Gasping for breath, he looked up at his tormentor and asked helplessly, "What do you want from me? I don't have any money..."

"We don't want money," Rudy cut in from the side. "We want you."

Jensen blinked at him in confusion, shaking his head. "I don't- What do you mean, you want me?"

Carl laughed sharply on his left and glanced up at Todd as he said, "Didn't I tell you he was kinda slow?" His hand cupped Jensen's cheek as he amended, "Awful pretty though. That how you get through math class, Ackles? You blowing Mr Singer on your free time?"

Jensen struggled harder at the accusation, glaring at Carl as he spat, "Fuck you. I never did anything to anybody."

Rudy sniggered. "Hear that? The little queer's a virgin."

"Not for much longer," Carl commented snidely and Jensen's eyes widened.

"What?" He shoved again at Todd's unmoving arm, voice getting higher in fear. "No. No!"

Todd silenced him with a punch to the face and moved in, breath hot and humid against Jensen's neck as he explained, "See, this is how it works, Jenny. All of the football players have girlfriends on the cheer squad but unfortunately the cheer squad's out of girls."

His hand slid down the front of Jensen's sweats, gripping him through the material. "So we needed to look elsewhere." He squeezed brutally and Jensen let out a choked cry. "Think of it as serving your school."

"Please," he gasped, pinned in place by Todd's firm grip. "Please, please, don't do this. I don't want to, I-"

"Hear that, guys?" Rudy sneered on his right. "He's even begging like a little bitch. Dress him up right and I bet no-one could tell the difference."

Jensen closed his eyes at their laughter but they flew open again when Carl pondered, "You know, that's not a bad idea. How about it, Jenny? You wanna be a girl for us?"

He shook his head, staring up at the three taller boys. "Please..."

"Damn, he's begging for it," Rudy mocked.

Jensen felt Todd's hand move up to his waistband as he said cruelly, "Alright, let's give him what he wants. Get his clothes off."

Terrified, Jensen kicked out at the feel of rough hands tugging his pants down his legs. Protesting weakly, he was carried over to the sinks and held against the counter as one of them - he no longer knew which - stripped his lower half, leaving him bent over and exposed. More hands fisted in his shirt, pulling it over his head in spite of his resistance, and he was thrown down on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Naked and shaking, Jensen looked up at the three football players as he tried to cover himself with his hands, only to be met with jeers and the barked instruction, "Put these on, Jenny."

A cheerleader's skirt and a black bra, presumably left by another player's girlfriend, were flung in his face, and Jensen shook his head dumbly even as his hands clutched at the clothes. "I don't-"

"Do it, Jenny," Todd ordered from above him. "Don't make us hurt you any more than we have to."

"Yeah," Carl chipped in from the side. "We don't like hitting girls."

Weighing up his options, Jensen stumbled to his feet, hands shaking in fear and embarrassment as he reluctantly stepped into the skirt, zipping it up on his hips to the sound of whoops from the other boys.

He glanced up at Todd, hoping that would be enough to placate them, but was met with a stony glare and the command, "The bra too, bitch."

Cheeks flushed red under their stares, Jensen picked up the bra, fastening it awkwardly with trembling fingers before pulling the straps over his shoulders and edging back. "I did what you wanted," he mumbled, trying to find a way to the exit. "Please, let me go."

The three of them advanced menacingly, cutting off his route to the door and boxing him against another bank of lockers. Jensen tried to bat them away as their hands ran over his body, toying with the bra and the skirt and creeping up between his legs, but there were too many of them and he pleaded, "Stop it... Please, just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone, just stop..."

Todd laughed darkly. "Aw, Jenny, why would we want to let you go now? Especially since you got all dressed up for us."

Humiliated, Jensen pushed out at Todd with as much force as he could manage but was held back by the other two as he threatened, fear mixing with desperation, "Let me go right now or I'll scream."

Todd paused, lips pursed in mock-contemplation. "Gee, we wouldn't want you to do that, would we, guys?" His hand closed in Jensen's hair, pushing him to his knees as he wondered, "What else could we do to shut you up?"

Held down by Carl and Rudy, Jensen fought helplessly when he saw Todd's hand move to his zipper, pulling out his hard cock from his pants and smearing pre-come over Jensen's clenched lips with the warning, "You bite me, and I swear to fucking God, I will shove a whole lacrosse stick up that tight ass of yours. You understand me?"

Jensen made no move and Todd smacked him across the face, repeating loudly, "You understand me, dickwad?"

Tears welling in his eyes, Jensen nodded but kept his mouth shut as Todd gripped his jaw with bruising force.

"Open your mouth."

The order was accompanied by a kick to his gut. Jensen gasped at the pain and Todd took advantage of the opportunity, shoving his dick between Jensen's parted lips and starting to thrust at a brutal pace.

Dazed by the pain in his gut and scalp and the ache in his jaw, Jensen barely moved while Todd fucked in and out of his mouth. He gagged at the feel of Todd's dick moving over his tongue and it took all he had not to retch when Todd thrust in deeply with a groan, flooding his mouth with come.

Unable to swallow it all, he couldn't stop some of the fluid leaking out down his chin and whimpered quietly when Todd's limp dick slapped his cheek in punishment.

Tears ran down Jensen's cheeks at the laughter above him and he barely noticed as the blurred shapes of the boys changed places. Rudy's cold hand now held his jaw as he messily painted Jensen's lips with red lipstick and jeered, "Christ, your lips were made for this, weren't they, Jenny?"

Jensen couldn't find the energy to respond, mind slipping away as he submitted to the intrusion of fingers and then of another blunt cockhead forcing its way into his mouth.

However, his attention was caught when Rudy's dick was instantly withdrawn, and he started at the sound of a shout from across the room, "Hey! What the hell are you doing? This isn't the..."

The voice trailed off and Jensen blinked in confusion as he saw the tall assistant coach staring at him in shock before rounding on the three suddenly-quiet football players. "Jesus Christ, what the hell have you done?!"

"He wanted it," Carl blurted out.

His guilt was as obvious to the coach as it was to Jensen and he heard the coach yell, "He wanted it?! The guy's crying, for fuck's sake!"

"He-" Todd began, but was cut off.

"Get the hell out of here now. All of you." There was a rattle as the coach shoved Todd into the lockers in an effort to get him moving. "I'm sure the cops will be in touch about pressing charges."

Dizzy and disoriented, Jensen slumped back against the lockers as he watched the three boys file out of the locker room. He flinched involuntarily when the assistant coach knelt down beside him, tilting his head up and checking his pupils. "Hey, you all right, man?"

Realizing what he must have looked like, Jensen nodded meekly and started to get to his feet. "I'm fine. I just wanna-"

He stumbled before he could stand up and was surprised to find the coach's arms holding him up. "You're not fine, dude. Jeez, you're shaking." Jensen found himself looking up into a pair of concerned hazel eyes as the coach said, "C'mon. Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

Drowsy, Jensen nodded, feeling the guy's hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Good." He gave him a smile free from the judgement Jensen was expecting and asked as they made their way to a bench, "You're Ackles, right? Jensen Ackles?"

He nodded again, feeling his head droop forward onto the coach's shoulder and nearly missing the man's friendly introduction. "I'm Jared Padalecki."


End file.
